


Together Again. {Markiplier x Reader}

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse





	Together Again. {Markiplier x Reader}

**It was Saturday on a sunny day that she met her greatest friend in the world, the one person she could rely on and go to when things seemed at its worst.**

_A little girl with [Hair Color] hair and big [Eye Color] eyes ran around the park with her friends as all their parents sat off to the side. She giggled as they all played tag together, her friend Will was it and was currently chasing her. Her slightly baggy shirt that was [Color/Pattern] flapped slightly as she ran, her [Color] shorts showing off her bandaged knees. "Come on [Name], slow down, you know I can't run that fast!" Will complained as his shaggy strawberry blonde locks got in the view of his eyes. "But if I do than you will get me!" She giggled as she ran passed the swings and towards the big willow tree that was at the far right of the park, open field in the middle as the playground was to the left._

**Not noticing the boy a year older then her walking from around the tree, it being to late as she crashed into him.**

_She gasped as she landed on him and a pained grunt was heard. Rolling away and plopping on her butt she looked over and noticed the boy she bumped into. "Oh no! I'm sorry!" She stood up and helped him stand up, brushing dirt off his shirt and pants. "It's okay, I should have not been looking down when I was walking" He smiled as she finally looked up at him, her [Eye Color] meeting his brown. "Did I hurt you?" She asked not wanting to get in trouble. "No, are you?" He fixed his disheveled clothes. "I'm fine" She smiled and brushed her own clothes off. "I'm [Name] by the way" He grins and holds out his hand. "I'm Mark!" She giggled and took his hand and shook it._

_"Nice to meet you Mark!"_

_Ever since the run in at the park the two got to know each other as she had invited him to play tag with her and her friends, finding out that he was a grade higher than her but go to the same school. Today was a Saturday and this time it was just her and Mark at the park with her parents._

_"Hey [Name], look!" Mark held up his hand with a cricket on it making her face scrunch up in a cute way. "Eh, I don't like bugs very much" She stepped back as the cricket jumped off Mark's hand and back into the grass. "Bugs aren't that bad" He laughed and watched it hop away. "Bugs are gross" She sat down to tie her shoe as Mark continued to look around for more. "You're gross" He told her with a giggle, she gave him a look. "No, you are" She stood up and walked over to him as he climbed the steps to the spiral slide._

_"Let's agree that we are both gross" He said as he sat down as she began to climb. "Agreed" She giggles and pushes him to go down and slides down after, bumping into his back with her head and arms as she slide head first. "Tag!" She yelled and quickly jumped off the slide and ran around to the swing set. "Hey!" He jumped up and chased after her making sure not to run into the other kids at the park. "Catch me if you can Mark!" She ran around and under the playground as the two continued to run around, till [Name] stepped on her loose shoe string and tumbled into the grass. "[Name]!" Mark ran over and kneeled beside her and gently brushed the hair from her face. "You okay [Name]?" He made sure her face was void of scratches before looking at her arms, jeans protected her knees. "I'm..I'm okay" She felt like crying as the fall knocked the wind out of her but held it in wanting to look grown up like Mark. "Well, you don't have any scratches so you're okay" He smiled and brushed a fallen tear from her cheek. "Here" Mark plopped down and crossed his legs propping her foot on his leg and began to tie her shoe. "Make sure your laces are tied tighter next time, I don't want you hurting yourself" He finished and smiled at her, making her smile back in turn._

_It was now a month into Mark and [Name]'s friendship and the two had become inseparable, whenever the two had the chance of being able to hang out it was just the two and only them. Once again the two found each other at the park and near the willow tree the two had dubbed the friendship maker since it was near the area they met and had been hanging out around ever since. The two sat under the drooping branches and enjoyed each others company. "I'm bored" Mark sighed and flopped down on his back. "Me too" [Name] looked around and noticed the lack of kids today. "Oh, wanna play House!" She smiled down at him. Mark gave a frown, he had seen kids in his class play it before and didn't like it very much, but [Name] was his best friend so he agreed._

_"Great but before we do we have to get married first?" [Name] exclaimed as she stood up. "Huh!?" Mark nearly fell over when he was in the process of standing. "You heard me!" She giggled and locked eyes with him. He sighed but not wanting to upset her he agreed once more, besides, he liked [Name] and seeing her upset made him feel sad. "Kay, you have a ring?" She asked as she pulled out a Ring-Pop from her pocket and unwrapped the green apple flavored treat. Mark reached into his pocket and took out his own uneaten cherry flavored one and unwrapped it. "Yeah" He stood a tad closer. The two not really knowing anything to say skipped all the boring things. "I now pronounce you my husband" She slipped the ring on his finger. "I know pronounce you my wife" He slide the ring on her finger. "What now?" She asked innocently. "I think we're suppose to kiss" The two perked out their lips and into a little kiss, the two quickly pulling away and rubbing their lips, a duo of 'Eww' made by both._

_It had been a couple years since and the now older [Name] at the age of twelve and Mark thirteen were sitting outside [Name]'s back yard, the two silent as the only sound being heard was the moving of boxes and furniture going out the front door. "Do you really have to go?" Mark broke the silence almost making [Name] flinch at the sudden sound. "Yeah..since my aunt is really sick right now they want to move closer by just in case she takes a turn for the worst" She fiddled with her sweater sleeve, it originally being Mark's but he was to big for it now. Silence once again took over the two friends, already making the two feel alone._

_He sighed and pulled [Name] closer into a strong hug. [Name] clung onto him and buried her face into his shoulder. "I don't want to go.." She mumbled but sounding muffled. "I know..I don't want you to go either" He rests his head against her head gently. "I'm going to miss you.." [Name]'s tears soaked into Mark's sweater making her clutch his sweater harder. "I'm going to miss you too [Name]" He slowly pulled away and used his sleeve to clear her slightly red cheeks of tears. "But hey, it's not the end of the world you know" He chuckles and rest his arm on her shoulders, pulling into a side hug. "A letter hear and there should work for you, hm?" She smiled a little. "I guess" He smiled and pulled her closer giving her a friendly yet loving kiss on the side of her head. "Good"_

**They knew it would be hard on each other, but unknown to [Name] it would be harder on Mark..It's never easy letting go of someone you have come to love.**

~Present Time~

It had been years since and [Name] was well into her adult years and living happily in LA with her housemate of a year, Gale. As she and Mark grew older she noticed the lack of letters from him over time and soon they just stopped, ever since Mark started YouTube and with the growing of his channel she could understand but it still hurt, she became depressed for awhile and decided on making a add for a room mate search and thus Gale and [Name]'s friendship was born. He helped her through her time of depression and she is very grateful for that and could not ask for a better room mate.

"Hey [Nickname]?" She looked up from her phone and noticed Gale holding a cup cake tin in his oven mitted covered hands. "Yeah?" She drew out the word a little and looked back and forth from the tin to the blonde haired and olive-blue eyed male. "The cupcakes...kind of took a turn for the worst" He chuckled a little. "What do you.." She sniffed the air and the distinct smell of burnt cake wavered  in the air. "Did you forget the cupcakes?!" She jumped up and ran over looking at the burnt chocolate and vanilla cupcakes she was to make for her friend Molly, a close co-worker of [Name]'s. It was Molly's daughter's birthday and she promised she would bring home made cupcakes for the party. "Were going to be six short" He gave an apologetic look. "It's okay, I should have been watching the time, Molly will get a kick out of it though" She laughed and helped clean up the kitchen making sure the finished and non burnt cupcakes were frosted and in the container. "You sure you don't want to go out with Manda or something, it's a children's party and I'm sure there will be lots of screaming and some crying" She smiled at her much taller roomie. "Nah, I'm sure Manda will understand, beside I need a break from my girl once in awhile, I love her but if I hear about Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston again I'm going to hang myself with her Sherlock Holmes scarf and Lady Loki cosplay cape" She burst out in laughter and nearly dropped the container of cupcakes.

"Geez" She sat down at the kitchen table and reached over for her bag of chips. "How are things with her anyway?" "Great actually" He took off the apron and sat down across from her. "So, no offence but when are you going to move out and live with her?" She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. Before he could answer her his phone had gone off and he stood. "When your ready for me to leave. Beside.." He stood and kissed her forehead walking into the living room. "I have been your friend for a year and dating her for two month, you were here first as mean as that sounds and we have not hung out in awhile" He smiled before turning attention to his phone.

~Party~

[Name] looked to Molly's daughter Cassidy, an adorable little girl with brown pigtails and big blue eyes. "Okay, ready for the sneak attack Cassie?" The seven year old nodded and giggled, her little hands holding water balloons while [Name] held a large super soaker gun in her hands, Cassidy's girl friends holding water balloons too while the boys took to Gale's side for a good old water fight. The parents and Molly along with her husband stuck too staying on the large patio. "On three..one" She pumped the gun a couple times. "Two" The girls held their hands up. "Three!" They all jumped out from behind the child sized doll house and began pelting the boys with water balloons as [Name] and Gale soaked each other with the guns. "I call truce! This is getting us no where!" Gale laughed and held his arms up, the gun on the floor.

All the kids had changed from their swim suits to dry clothes while Gale and [Name] were stuck with towels wrapped around their bodies and enjoying the food and snacks. "I'm glad you guys came, Cassie has been wanting to see you guys again for awhile" Molly smiled at her daughter as the girl sat with her father. "Not a problem Molls, we needed to get out anyway" [Name] smirked. "More so me, Galie has 'other' things he has been doing" She wiggled her eyebrows making Molly almost choke on her drink and Gale to go red in the face. "Shut up" He smiled and tried hiding his face with his hands.

~Two Weeks Later/Mark~

Mark was sitting in his new apartment going over boxes, he had been living in his apartment for awhile now and had come across some boxes he forgot about while moving. He recently started dating this girl named Page and it was going great so far. Pushing a few opened boxes aside he came across a rather faded and ragged box that was being held together with duct tape. "Well hello old chap" He picked up the box from the sides but didn't anticipate the bottom to come off and have envelope after envelope, picture after picture and a few little figurines fall out from it. Setting the box aside he picked up one of the envelopes and pulled a folded paper out and reading it. "No..no way.." He scanned over it a few more times and picked up the few pictures that had fell out and noticed a few had him in them doing something embarrassing or with him and [Name]. "[Name]..." He felt his eyes sting but blinked a few times till it went away.

He leaned back against his couch and pulled his legs up, the pictures held in his slightly clinched hands, resting his head against his hands he silently cursed at himself over a few times before feeling his eyes sting again. "Shit..she probably doesn't even live in the same place anymore..." He gently collected up the old and slightly new letters and grabbed a empty box and started filling it with the letters and pictures. He kept the one of him and [Name] when they first met as kids at [Name]'s birthday, sliding it into his wallet. Taking the box into his room he sat it down next to his bed to read them later and took the figurines and walked back out to set them along his TV center.

~[Name]~

[Name] was getting ready for work when Gale came in and handed over her phone. "Molly texted, Cassie is sick and Molly wanted to know if you could cover her shift for today while she takes the munchkin to the doctor" [Name] sighed and texted Molly that she would. "Guess I have another four hours" She groaned in distaste. "Sorry, oh and I'll be at Manda's tonight, will you be okay alone?" "Of course, I'm a strong independent woman who don't need no man!" She threw up her arms and puffed out her chest and walked out of her room and grabbed her side back leaving a laughing Gale behind.

[Name] was cleaning the tables as her other co-worker, Michael, was standing at the register looking at his phone. It was calm today and few people had come in today, mainly the usual customers. "Hey [Nickname]?" She looked up from the last table and made her way around the counter. "What?" She leaned her head against his shoulder. "What's the first word that comes to mind when you look at her?" He held up his phone and showed her a picture of some girl. "Mm...pretty" He nodded. "Good" She looked closer and finally felt it click. "Hey, that's the girl from a few weeks ago when you, me, and Gale went out for B-Dubs" She took his phone and continued looking at the girl's Facebook page. "What happened to her anyway, what was her name? Hope..Harper or something" He took his phone back and flicked her nose. "It was Hailey, didn't work out but we decided to try again" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah you always have a new one every few weeks anyway" She pushed him lightly and giggled.

The bell over the door chimed as [Name] was in the back grabbing a fresh batch of cookies to stack out front in the display case. "[Nickname], people out front" She sighed and walked out giving Michael the tray. "And don't just throw them in like last time, I almost got in trouble because of you" He just smiled and stuck his tongue out at her. 

She pulled out her pad and made her way over to the couple seated by the window up front. "Hello, I'm [Name], can I start you off with a drink?" She finally found her pen. "[Name]?" She looked up and her grip on the pen tightened up slightly. "Mark?" Right in front of her was her childhood friend, the one she had not had contact with for about a year or so now. "Wow, [Name]" His smile that she and everyone had come to know graced his face as he stood and hugged her tightly. [Name] was stunned still but hugged back non the less. "It's been awhile" She finally got out as he sat back down, Mark's smile faltered. "Yeah, I know" [Name] looked over and noticed his brunette headed and green eyed companion. "Oh, rude of me, who is this lovely lady Mark?" Page smiled gently. "I'm Page, Mark's girlfriend" Page held out her hand. [Name] felt rather numb at this point but smiled and shook her hand kindly. "Nice to meet you Page, I'm [Name], an old friend of Mark" She took her hand back and once again took her pen in her hand.

She was in the back and sitting the small table her and the other employees sat at during a break, she gave Mark and Page their drinks and food and retreated into the back. "[Nickname]?" She looked up seeing Michael. "What?" "You can't just hide back here till they leave" She grunted slightly. "I can if I try" He gave her a stern look, his hazel drilling into her [Eye Color]. "[Name]" She flinched, he never used her name in less she didn't respond to her nickname or if she was in trouble. "[Name], you have not seen this guy for years, I understand he hurt you when he stopped writing you but you need to pull your big girl panties on and make things right" She blinked and looked down. "It's not his fault. I know that, he has his channel to worry about but..it has been so long and besides he has a girlfriend now" She stood and brushed some hair from her face. "[Nickname], just give it a chance" He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze waiting for her answer. "...Okay" She smiled. "Good" He walked out just for Mark to walk in after.

"[Name]?" She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah?" He simply hugged her and rested his chin on her head. "I missed you so much...and I'm so sorry for loosing contact with you" He pulled her closer. "I felt so horrible when I found your old letters.." She hugged back. "It's okay Mark" She felt her eyes water. "I forgive you, it's not your fault, your here now and that's what matters"

~Month Later~

Once again Mark and [Name] were the greatest of friends, catching up when they could and she got to know Page more as well. Today was a day to only her and Mark, he wanted to make it official that his friend was back and back for good. "[Name]?" Mark walked into his living room seeing her messing around on her phone. "Yeah?" She slid it away and smiled, making Mark smile in turn. "I was thinking" [Name] giggled. "Don't think to hard, you might break something" She only laughed as Mark threw a pillow that was on the floor at her. "Hush up woman!" He laughed and walked over. "But really, I was thinking, would you like to make a video with me?" She looked at him as if he had a second head. "Come on [Nickname], I want my fans to see and get to know the one person who made my life amazing as a kid, besides they have been wanting to know ever since my Draw My Life video" She smiled, she remembered that, it was the only time she was mentioned during their time apart. "I guess, but don't get mad at me when you lose subs because of how boring I am" She giggled and followed the now cheering Mark to his recording room.

~Week Later~

[Name] was having a lazy day back home on the couch as Gale was sitting on the floor on a bean bag playing Minecraft with his friends online over Xbox, he was currently yelling into hi mic. "I say we fight for it, all or nothing!" He laughed as him and his friends began fighting over the only diamond sword they have. "This Is Sparta!" [Name] giggled and sat up to refill her and Gale's glasses. "So [Name], how are things with Mark?" He asked as he took a break and sat his mic to the side. "Great, we caught up and he even made me do a video with him" She walked back in and handed his glass over. "Really, how did that go?" She sat down with her right leg tucked under her and the left resting on the coffee table. "Don't know, I didn't bother watching it after he was done with the editing" He gave her a look. "Why not?" She shrugged. "Is it because you're afraid of what his fans think?" She played with her glass and nodded. "I know it should not bother me but..I'm sure Mark has a few of those 'Ultra Fan girls' who most likely can't stand Mark knowing another girl, besides not even his own girlfriend made a video with him yet" "Your his best friend [Name], what's the worst that could happen?" Gale pushed his laptop towards her. "Fine"

She simply stared at the unclicked video on Mark's channel page. **Bloody Trapland | Together Again** She didn't have to watch it to know how much of a fool she Mark had made themselves look in the video, it was the comments she dreaded the most. "Just do it" Gale had sat himself beside her as he continued playing Minecraft. She clicked the video and ignored the short ad and was a scroll away from the many comments of Markiplier fans. "Now or never" She mumbled and scrolled down.

**: Awe they are like the cutest friends ever!**

**:  I remember when he mentioned her in his draw my life, it's great to finally see the person who helped mark in his time of need.**

**: Are they dating!?!? OMG if they started to date I would ship it but be sad cause then he would be off the market!!!!!**

**: I ship it!**

**: Nnnooo she can't date Mark!!! *frownie face***

**: [Ship Name]. Nuff said.**

She could not help but let her face warm up. "See [Nickname], it's not so bad, they even ship you" He chuckled and nudged her shoulder. "They shouldn't, he is dating Page" "Maybe they don't know about her" He shrugged.  She clicked out of YouTube and rest her head against Gale's shoulder and watched him play. She could not deny that she started feeling something for Mark over the time of rekindling of their friendship, but seeing as he was with Page, best friend status was good enough for her. "I'm going to take a shower" She stood up and made her way to her room. "My cousin's wedding is happening in a couple weeks and I have to find a dress before my flight, Mark and Page are coming with, Page was willing to help me" "Sounds nice" He smiled getting up to switch games.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Gale paused mid game swap and made his way over to the door and looked into the peep hole. He opened the door to reveal Mark and Page. "Hey is [Name] here?" "Yeah, but she is in the shower at the moment, come in" Mark thanked him and walked inside.

~Mark~

Mark looked around the large apartment and couldn't help but be amazed of how well off [Name] was, he had not met Gale till now. "I'm sure [Name] has told you about me, I'm Mark and this is my girlfriend Page" He shook hands with him briefly. "Gale, nice to meet you" The blonde male smiled and offered them a drink before sitting back down. "Have a seat, make yourselves at home, [Name] should be out shortly" "Thanks" He took a spot on the love seat with Page and the two watched Gale play. "Video game addict as well I see" Mark chuckled, steering up a conversation seeing the large amount of varied video games on the bookshelf. "Oh yeah, It's a mix of [Name]'s and mine really, she insisted on not just Xbox games, once I moved in we agreed on scrounging up for a PlayStation II, she already owned the Wii" Mark nodded and felt a uncomfortable tingle go threw his chest making him shuffle in his seat slightly.

He should have expected this to come, he had been away for a long time and after not having contact added onto the fact of how much things have truly changed. Ever since they came back together he could not help the bubbling feeling that had started brewing inside him, he felt bad about the fact because he is with Page and she was a sweet girl, Mark didn't want to be one of those guys who just dumps his girlfriend for an old acquaintance. But that was the thing, [Name] was not some random old acquaintance, she was Mark's best friend and she had been there for him when he needed it till the move.

~[Name]~

She walked out of the bathroom feeling clean and in new clothes beside her lazy day clothes, she loved those. "[Name], if you're finally done hogging up all the hot water, your friends are here!" Gale yelled to her as she made her way back into the living room. "Oh, sorry guys" She smiled and made her way over to her sneakers and slid them on. "How long will you be?" Gale asked as he finally turned off his game. "Don't know, not long, even if I'm a girl the stereotype that all girls like to shop is a total lie, I hate shopping" She laughed along with Page. "Well, I was thinking Chinese tonight, sound good?" He held his hands out and wiggled his fingers waiting for her answer. "Yes, and I expect sweet and sour chicken and BBQ pork" She smacked his hands lightly. "Okay, geez" He laughed and gave her a hug. "See you later"

~Onward To The Shopping!~

 [Name] and Page looked around every rack to find a decent dress but no matter what non of them seemed to be right. "I'm ready to give up, I might just go with a nice shirt, skinny jeans and heeled ankle boots" "Oh come on [Name], you need to look beautiful for the wedding" Page smiled and held up a dress to [Name]'s body. Mark was off to the side or as [Name] liked to call it, lurking. "How bout this one?" Mark held up a nice green dress but [Name] shook her head. "Well then I'm all out of ideas" Mark shrugged making her laugh. "You only suggested one dress" "It's hard work, think I already lost five pounds just picking it up" [Name] snorted and continued looking.

As they continued Page could not help but watch as Mark and [Name] interacted, she liked [Name] with out a doubt but when she really took the time to watch them it was like they had never separated and looked as if they were made for each other, it had got her to think about the last few weeks. Mark seemed a lot brighter and happier ever since and just the look in his eyes when he looked to [Name] gave Page all the answers to how he truly felt, she liked Mark, he was a sweetheart but the thing was, she was okay with the whole situation.

~With Mark and Page~

Once they dropped off [Name] back at her apartment Mark started his way back to Page's apartment. "Mark?" "Yeah?" A pause was all that was for a moment before she spoke again. "Do you like [Name]?" Mark had to think for a minute. "Of course, she's my friend" Page shook her head. "No, I mean do you like her like her" Yet another moment of silence took place. "Page.." "No, Mark it's okay" He pulled up to her apartment complex. "Okay?" "Yeah" She smiled softly. "It's okay, I didn't really see it coming but in some way I should have" Mark really had noting to say, he felt bad for this happening. "Don't look like that" Page poked Mark's cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't really expect to gain feelings for [Name]" "Don't worry about it, besides, I had my eye on that cute guy that works at clothing store you hate so much" Mark laughed lightly. "I see" Page leaned over and kissed Mark on the cheek. "Thank you" She smiled and slid out of the car, giving him wave as she walked away.

~Next Day/[Name]~

[Name] was curled up in her sheets and comforter awake but not bothering to get up just yet. Gale had left to Manda's once the two had dinner the other day leaving her to her own devises. "Looks like I have to make my own breakfast" She yawned and slowly slid out from the warmth of her bed and slid her feet into her slippers and pulled a oversized [Color/Pattern] sweater and made her way out and into the kitchen. Picking around awhile she decided on just a simple bowl of cereal, sitting at the kitchen island and reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

Yawning loudly she continued to eat till her phone rang out loudly. "The hell?" She got up and walked into the living room and looked around, stuffing her hands around the couch cushions and under the blankets finally finding it under her bean bag chair. "How you ended up under that...I most likely will blame Gale, would not be the first weird or dangerous place he put you" She gently pet her phone remembering the time he had it in the blender and threatened to turn it on, he pushed the button and caused [Name] to freak out and throw stuff at him till he told her it was unplugged. She tapped the text icon and up popped a text from Mark.

**Mark : I know your still probably waking up but I wanted to know if you wanted to hang later?**

**Yeah, sure I don't mind, Gale left the other day and I'm sure he won't be back for while.: Me**

**Mark: Great! Text me later whenever your ready. I have some things to do for now so see you later! : D**

**See you later! ^w^: Me**

She slid her phone into her sweater pocket and went back to her probably soggy cereal. "Well, what to do till then.." She looked around and noticed how the place was a bit messy, grimacing at the fact that Mark and Page had saw this. "Yeesh, It's like we are cavemen" She finished and left the bowl in the sink to wash later and made her way to her room to grab clothes and shower to start off the day.

She sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Finally done..gosh Galie is so gross!" She shivered at the remembrance of his dirty boxers in between the couch cushions, she literally used gloves to pick them up. "Probably should disinfect the couch..don't really want to know what happened on our poor couch" She rolled off and crawled under the coffee table to the two bean bags in the middle of the carpet in front of the TV.  She curled up on her bean bag and plopped her feet on Gale's, sighing in relief and closed her eyes to relax them a bit.

Her relaxation was soon interrupted when the apartment door opened and in walked Gale and his girlfriend Manda. "Guess who's home!?" He smiled and walked over as Manda closed the door. [Name] groaned. "Why?" She drew out the word in a slightly whiny tone and covered her head making Manda giggle as Gale pouted. "Well love you too" He walked away to most likely change into some clean clothes. "Hey [Name]" Manda giggled and took a seat on the couch. "Hey Mandy" [Name] sat up and fixed her messed up hair. "See you cleaned up, looks nice, Gale can be so messy" [Name] could only giggle/ "I know, I'd keep a watch on him if you plan on keeping him around, I'd recommend a shock collar" That caused Manda to burst out in laughter soon making [Name] laugh along with her. "What's so funny?" Gale walked in as he fixed his belt. "Your face" [Name] replied standing up and stretching. "Oh, ha-ha, so funny I forgot to laugh" Gale pinched [Name]'s nose between his pointer and middle finger making her flip out. "Stop! You know I hate it when you do that, freaks me out!" She smacked at his hands making him snicker and finally let go when Manda smacked him upside the head. "Ow, hey, you turned my own girlfriend against me!" He faked crying and slowly fell to the floor. "Drama queen" [Name] muttered. "Jerk" He mumbled as [Name] began walking to her room. "Bitch" [Name] replied making Manda laugh once again.

~Two Hours Later~

All three sat around and watched TV and making jokes the whole time till [Name]'s phone went off. She slid her phone from her pocket and tapped the text app.

**Mark: Hey [Special Nickname] you ready for today!?**

**Sure am! Just let me get my stuff ready. Gale came home and I have to make sure I need my keys just in case he leaves again. : Me**

She knew her face was beyond red when Mark mentioned her special nickname he used for her back when they were kids, she was surprised he still remembered it, he has not used in awhile. "Why's your face all red, [Name]?" Gale smirked at her, making her face feel warmer. "Nothing" "It's not nothing, what is it?" He tried peeking at her phone but she leaned away still waiting for Mark's reply back. "It's just Mark, he.." "Oh" Gale grinned and drug out the 'O' before laughing. "Gale, stop it" Manda gave him a stern look that made him intently shut up.

 **Mark: He doesn't mind me stealing you away does he?**  
   
                                                                                                                            Not at all, besides he has more important things to worry about, I'm a big girl and he has no say in what I do.: Me

**Mark: Well then miss independent! Lol. I'm almost there so get a move on sweet cheeks!**

[Name] stood and quickly ran to her room to grab her side bag and car charger, stuffing her keys into her bag and walked out and slid her shoes on. "Going out today?" Manda asked nicely. "Yes, don't know how long for so I'm taking my keys" "You going out with Mark?" Gale asked and locked eyes with her. "Yeah" He nodded. "Be careful" "Yes mother" She giggled and walked out, but peeked her head back in interrupting a kiss between the couple. "Oh and Gale, I sware to all that is holy with the world, If I find your damn boxers in the couch again, I'm going to take them all and throw them out the window 'Sheldon Cooper Style', Kay?" Manda once again burst into laughter at her boyfriend's embarrassment. "Y..yeah" "Good, love you guys!" She left and began her way down the hall.

~Mark Time!~

[Name] was playing around with the radio as Mark was driving them to their first destination. "Okay, driver picks the station" Mark playfully smacked her hand and messed with the radio till he stopped on a station. "Meanie" She stuck her tongue out him making him chuckle. "Real mature, [Special Nickname]" "Says the full grown man-child known as Markiplier" She giggled and Mark made a pouting face. "I can assure you m'lady that I am very much mature" "Uh, huh, you keep thinking that" She laughed and looked out the window looking at the passing of people and simple vegetation. "So, where are we off too exactly?" [Name] asked and yawned. "I figured why not just stop by the game store real fast and make our marry way to my place and play some video games, take a break and head out to lunch and then maybe watch a movie or two, simple things like the old days" She smiled and nodded. "Sure, sounds like a blast"

~Mark's Place~

After the stop at the game store and a whole hour of deciding on what to buy they both agreed on playing Spyro. "Just admit that guys are better at twerking then girls" Was the first thing out of Mark's mouth as the two stepped into his apartment. "But girls have great asses for it..well some of us do but that's not the point" "Oh just admit it, have you seen my video, I got the skills to pay the bills" He wiggled his eyebrows and smacked his ass, she just laughed and playfully pushed him. "I'm sure your lovely subscribers can agree to that, could just imagine how many girls were sent to the hospital after that video and your poll dancing videos, their poor ovaries" Mark laughed and began setting a few things up and cleaning up here and there. [Name] walked over and noticed the little figurines she made as a kid, crude and colorful but adorable non the less, she smiled and could not help but feel her heart skip at the thought of Mark keeping them and having them all this time.

"So how are things lately?" She looked to him and removed her bag and gently tossed onto the couch and removed her shoes and pushed them beside the couch. "Good, how are things with Gale?" He asked and set up his connect. "Good, being room mates is the best and his girlfriend is the sweetest" Mark paused what he was doing. "Girlfriend?" "Yeah, did I not tell you of Manda?" He shook his head and stood from his kneeling position. "Excuse me a minute" He made his up stairs into his room, he began jumping around but soon stopped and brushed his hair from his face making his way back down seeing a confused [Name]. "You okay Mark?" She laughed lightly. "You, never better" He walked into the kitchen to get drinks. "How is Page?" He stopped but smiled lightly and walked back into the living room. "Uh, we aren't together anymore" "Oh, why?" [Name] frowned, she really liked Page. "We decided to just be friends in the end" [Name] nodded and took her drink. "I'm sorry Mark" "Nah, it's cool, I kind of had someone else on my mind lately" "Oh really?" She giggled and felt her stomach do a flip, she didn't press the matter though. "So you ready for some Zumba?" "Oh gosh, I have not done this since Manda forced Gale into doing it then somehow got me into the mix, never felt such a deep burn in my life" She subconsciously rubbed her thighs making Mark's cheeks flush. "Well get ready to feel that wonderful sensation again!"

~After The Painful Yet Fun Exercising That Is Zumba~

"Oh man..I'm out of shape" [Name] was sprawled out on the floor and Mark was on the couch with his left arm and leg hanging off the side. "You and I both, when I did this Wade I almost broke my back when I was screwing around on the couch" She giggled and curled up. "I don't think I watched your Zumba video" "That's a good thing or you probably would not have wanted to do this with me" He chuckled. [Name] was looking at her phone when a reminder from her calendar popped up. "Crap, I forgot" "What?" Mark turned his head and looked at her. "I forgot my flight back home is soon, my cousin's wedding is soon and she wanted me to come a week early" Mark played with his hair a bit. "So soon?" "Yeah actually, I should really start packing for it" She slid her phone in her pocket.

 Mark watched [Name] roll onto her side facing him with her eyes closed. He could not help but stair, his eyes roaming her soft [Skin Tone] skin that was exposed from what her clothes allowed, [Hair Color] hair a mess from them hopping around, he wanted to see her [Eye Color] eyes but his soon drifted to her lips, gosh did he want to kiss those lips. "Hey Mark?" Mark felt his heart skip thinking he was caught but looked to her still closed eyes. "..yeah, [Name]?" She didn't say anything for awhile as if thinking. Soon [Name] opened her eyes making Mark feel his stomach and chest flutter. "Would it be to much to ask you to come with me..I can bring a plus one, I'm using this time away so Gale and Manda can have some alone time" She smiled softly. "Hm..I'm sure my fans will understand if I don't upload for a few days, I'll make a video telling them so they don't try and come to my place and stab me multiple times in the butt" [Name] began to laugh causing Mark to laugh with her.

~Flight Out~

[Name] neglected to tell Mark that it was an early flight so they had to get up pretty early to make it in time, Gale had kindly agreed to drive them to the airport and the three now waited for their gate to be called. "I'm so tired" Mark rubbed his face and rested his head back on the chair he was sitting on next to [Name]. "Sorry Mark, I forgot" She yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ah, suck it up you two, you will be able to take a nap on the plane" "Shut your noise hole" [Name] weakly punched his shoulder.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it, have fun, don't talk to strangers, don't take any candy and stay away from windowless vans" Gale kissed [Name] on the forehead and gave Mark a pat on the shoulder, [Name] not noticing him whisper into Mark's ear and Mark nodding as she had her eyes closed. "See you when you get back" Gale walked off leaving the two friends alone. "Oh, we will be staying at my parent's so expect them to freak out once they see you again" She laughed gently. "It would be nice to see them again, mainly your grandparents, love your grandma's peanut butter cookies" "Yeah, they are badass huh?"

Soon enough the two had been seated and briefly catered to before take off. "I hate flying" [Name] hated yet was glad to have the window seat, she didn't like open spaces sometimes. "Don't worry, the great Mark is here to keep you safe" He slid his hand on top of her's and gave it a squeeze. "Don't like the food sometimes so brought snacks just in case" She smiled and made sure her side bag was between her feet. "Great, hope you have the good kind, loves Cheez-Its but after awhile they get old" "Don't worry, got you covered" She grins.

~Touch Down~

Mark yawned and lifted his head up in time for [Name] to do the same, the two stretched causing their bones to crack silently. "We there yet?" [Name] asked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I don't know, you tell me" He chuckled and leaned over looking out the window. "We are good, thank goodness, another hour on my ass and it would turn to jelly" "I thought you were used to it, since you take flights from LA to Cincinnati" "I like being dramatic" He winked and sat back buckling his seatbelt.

Once the two had made it inside and to baggage claim to get their bags [Name] pulled out her phone to call her cousin. "I'm sure Beth can give us a ride, god knows that crazy lady will stay up for hours to get one thing done and since this is her wedding I'm sure she is up and ready for today and probably driving poor Jack crazy" She giggled and waited for Beth to pick up only for a deep voice to answer the call. Mark rubbed at his eyes as [Name] talked to her cousin's soon to be husband over the phone and a short while later hung up and told him that Jack would come and get them as a surprise to Beth.

[Name] and Mark sat down and waited outside, she zipped her sweater up and curled up beside Mark making him feel warm and tingly, then again it was rather chilly here. "I so want to take another nap" She sighed and buried her face into his shoulder, she felt her cheeks heat up but ignored it for now. "Me to, maybe we can get lucky and have one once we survive your cousin and parents welcoming" He chuckled and noticed a black jeep pull up, a rather muscular black haired and brown eyed male walked up. "[Nickname]" She lifted her head and a beaming smile graced her face making Mark's stomach flip. She stood and hugged Jack tightly, his arms wrapping around her waist. "So good to see you short stack" He chuckled deeply. "Shut up" She giggled and pulled away. Jack smiled at her before his eyes locked with Mark's making the YouTuber feel intimidated but tried hiding it. "Who's this?" "Oh, Jack this is Mark, my friend from my childhood till I moved at twelve, Mark this is Jack he was like my brother over the years of dating my cousin" Jack walked over and studied Mark then held out his hand. "Nice to meet you" Jack gave a small smile, Mark took his hand and withheld the urge to scrunch his face as Jack gave a strong grip in the handshake. "Nice to meet you too"

~Jack and Beth's~

Over the course of the drive Mark and Jack got to know each other as [Name] was curled up asleep in the front seat, Jack apologized for the rough handshake only wanting to test how Mark would react. Mark of course told him it was okay, soon the two had jumped to the topic of [Name], making Mark talk fondly of her without him knowing making Jack smirk the whole time when Mark finally stopped his rant of what he thought of [Name].

Jack pulled up to a lovely two story house and parked in front, planning on taking them to [Name]'s parent's house once done here. "[Nickname]" Jack shook her shoulder gently till she woke up. "We here?" "Yeah, Beth has been dying to see you and it was hard coming up with a good excuse to come and get you" They all got out and made their way to the front door, Jack held his arm out before opening the door and walking in. "Beth?" He waited but received no answer and signaled Mark and [Name] inside.

As Jack walked off to find his fiancée [Name] and Mark waited in the living room. Mark noticed [Name] still waking up from her nap in the car and gently rubbed her back making her smile slightly. "Thanks for coming with me Mark, I didn't really want to come alone" She smiled. "Not a problem, I think I need a break for a bit anyway" He chuckled.

"[Name]!" Beth came running in and tackle hugged the poor [Hair Color] haired girl. "Hey Beth" She smiled and hugged back gently. "I'm SO glad you could make it" Beth smiled and looked over from [Name] and locked eyes with Mark, giving him a look. "Who is this?" [Name] grinned. "This is Mark, I invited him as my plus one and he needed a break" She just nodded. "Nice to meet you Mark, [Silly Nickname] it was great seeing you again, I'm sure you and your 'friend' will be wanting to go and nap so I won't keep you, Jack can drive you to your parent's"

~[Name]'s Parent's Place~

Once Jack dropped the duo off and left Mark and [Name] stood in front of the green door. "Okay, you might want to stand back and cover your ears" [Name] mumbled and lifted her hand ready to knock. "Why?" "Just trust me" Mark shrugged and did as he was told and stood off to the side and covered his ears. [Name] knocked on the door and waited for her mother to answer the door, still not getting used to.. "[Nickname], oh my baby is here!" Her mother screamed loudly and pulled her into a tight embrace. "[Father's Name], our baby girl is here!"

[Father's Name] walked over to the open door and smiled. "Hey baby girl" He pulled her into a loving hug and kissed her forehead. "Hey daddy" It was then that [Mother's Name] noticed a out of place Mark. "Honey, who is that?" [Name] smiled wide and took Mark's hand into her hand gently. [Father's Name]'s fatherly instincts kicked in and mustered up a wicked glare making Mark want to crawl into a hole and never come back out, a total opposite of [Mother's Name]'s warming smile as she hugged her husband's arm. "Remember that little boy I used to play with when I was younger?" Her mother had a thinking face on and looked over Mark some more. "Yeah, he was a darling thing, respectful too, such a sweetheart" [Name] giggled. "This is Mark, he was that boy I always used to hang out with" Her parents looked to Mark with a shocked look. "No, really?!" [Mother's Name] smiled widely.

Once inside Mark began catching up with [Name]'s parents as she took her bags to her old room that was updated over time from her visits. "I love this room" She smiled and plopped on her bed and groaned with relaxation. She would enjoy her time here more so since Mark was with her.

~Skip To Wedding~

[Name] had slid on her dress and began doing her make-up, her mother had done her hair in a simple over the shoulder hairstyle and pinned her loosely curled hair in place with two faux diamond barrettes in the back. "You look lovely sweetheart" [Name] smiled and slid some make-up in her clutch just in case of a needed touch up. "Thanks mom, you look amazing too" "I should, I'm sure by the end of the night your father won't be able to resist this ass" [Name] had a look of horror as her mother laughed and walked away, smoothing out her [Dress Color/length] dress she made her of her room and down stairs hearing her father and Mark's voices but not being able to make out what the two had been talking about.

"You ready kiddo?" Her father smiled at her as she walked in and fixed his shirt collar. "Yup" She smiled then looked to Mark who had been staring at her. "You okay Mark?" Mark blinked once then twice before he gave his 1000 watt smile. "Sure am, can't wait to show you my dance moves, I would give people on Dancing With The Stars a run for their money" She giggled and nodded. "Sure Mark" "You doubt my skills, I'm to pro" She just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright, now that your mother FINALLY decided to join us, let's be on our way now" Grabbing her [Color] cardigan and clutch she followed Mark out the door and to the car.

They had been seated and currently waiting for the ceremony to begin, she had been seated between her little cousin and Mark and was currently playing with her cousin and giggling the whole time. "This is a lovely set up" Mark piped up and smiled as he watched [Name]. "Oh yeah, they put a lot of money into this, but I just hope it's worth it in the end but I don't have my doubts, Jack is the greatest guy I have ever met" "Hey, I take offence to that" Mark made a pouty face and crossed his arms, making even [Name]'s little cousin laugh. They all soon stopped as the music began playing having everyone stand up and smile at how beautiful Beth looked, Mark only paying half attention as his eye would drift to [Name].  
   
~Skip To Reception~

[Name] was sitting with a few of her family members catching up when Mark walked over with her drink. "M'lady" She took her glass with a thank you and excused herself from her family and walked over next to the dance floor with Mark and watched her parents make fools of themselves. "And when I thought my parents couldn't get any weirder" "Nah, your parents are like us, we don't care what we do as long as we are having fun" She laughed. "Yeah, your right" "So my m'lady, care to dance with this alpha male?" He held out his hand and she took it, giggling the whole time. "Alright mister 'alpha male' show me your dancing skills" He was ready to show of his moves till a slow song came on, [Name] looked to the DJ booth and noticed her mother walking away giving her a secretive thumbs up making her face heat up.

She felt arms circle around her making her face heat up even more. "Guess I'll have to show you my pro moves later" He grinned and pulled her gently against him as they slowly start to move, her arms going around his neck. She just smiled and looked off to the side, Mark gently moved his head beside [Name]'s his lips ghosting over her ear making her head rest against his shoulder. "[Name]?" He spoke softly, his hands laced together as they rested against her lower back. "Yeah?"

"I know you told me time and time again that you were okay when I lost all contact with you, but I know I hurt you" "It wasn't your fault Mark" He sighed softly making his warm breath ghost over her ear making a tingle go down her spine. The song had ended and Mark gently took [Name]'s hand and began to lead her to the doors that led to the gardens.

The two stood next to the fountain and Mark still held [Name]'s hand. "Mark?" He laced his fingers with her's. "I know we didn't get to spend most of our adult life together, you moving made me depressed for awhile..and the situations that accord in my family.." His grip on her hand tightens slightly making her squeeze back in turn. "I was honestly lost..[Name]" He voice broke slightly, making [Name] frown. "You were important to me, my best friend, you had my back and when I needed you, you were there and somehow always one step ahead" He smiled and his watery eyes locked with her [Eye Color] ones. "Hell you're still and always will be important to me, after a whole year of no contact you still looked at me..hung out with me and joked with me like nothing like that ever happened" His unshed tears finally fell. "I think that's why I fell for you all over again" [Name]'s tear filled eyes began to burn as the tears had not fallen yet, she blinked making a few trail down, glad she used waterproof mascara.

"All over again?" "Yeah, before you moved, I was going to tell you how I felt but if I did..then It would have made the move even more hard" More tears trailed down [Name] cheeks causing Mark to pull a conveniently place tissue from his pocket and gently dabbed away the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "...Am I reason why you and Page broke up?" "Don't worry, she took it way better then I thought, she was sweet but then my feeling for you had been brought up, glad we split on good terms" [Name] frowned. "I'm sorry" Mark pulled her gently into a hug. "It's all okay [Name]" Mark wanted to ask her out but he felt as if he needed to ask her in a more special way and he had the perfect idea.

~Three Days Later~

[Name] was in her room on her laptop scrolling through her Facebook when a knock was heard. "It's open!" The door opened and in walked Mark. "Hey [Special Nickname]" She smiled and looked up at Mark. "Hey Mark, what's up?" He walked in and took a seat on her bed. "I was wondering if you would like to go out and have a walk, I mean since we have to leave first thing in the morning I figured why not enjoy it outside before we go out with your parents later" "Sure, sounds nice" She closed her laptop and slid her phone into her jean pocket and slid on her sneakers. "I know this nice park a few blocks from here" Mark stood and took her hand. "Lead the way"

[Name] and Mark talked the whole way there, anything random that came to mind for the duo. [Name] though, was thinking about what happened between them during their time at the wedding, she was waiting for Mark to say anything more but had been interrupted by her little cousin, Mark had not mentioned it since.

"Here we are, I liked coming here, not many kids would come here surprisingly" She pulled Mark over to the jungle gym and tapped him on the shoulder and ran up the stairs. "You're it!" Mark laughed and ran after. "Hey!" The two ran around till finally he caught her, his arms wrapped around her and lifted her up making her squeal, a smile widening on Mark's face. "Got ya" She giggled and tried to wiggle free only to result in Mark tickling her sides. "Okay, okay I give!" He finally let her free letting her suck in air greedily. "You..are..a piece a jerk, Mark" She giggled. "Yeah, but I'm your piece of jerk" She laughed, her red face becoming redder.

They walked around a little while till [Name] stopped and looked to a large willow tree that was near the corner edge of the park, walking over to it she smiled softly. "[Name]?" Mark walked over and watched her. "You remember Mark?" She asked, Mark was confused. "Remember what, [Special Nickname]?" She sighed softly and gently touched the tree. "When we first met, or in our case ran into each other, we met under a willow tree.." Mark walked over and smiled. "Oh yeah, if it wasn't for that tree being a base in your game of tag we never would have met" Mark paused for a second and smiled wider. "[Name]?" "Yeah?" He pulled her hands into his. "Remember when we were talking at the wedding, before your cousin came running over to us?" [Name] could feel her body tingle with anticipation. "Yeah?" He looked into her eyes, one of his hands running through his hair. "I wanted to ask...if you would like to be my girlfriend?" [Name]'s eyes widened slightly. "I mean, that is if.." He was stopped when [Name] leaned up and kissed his cheek, hugging him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd love to Mark" He hugged her back kissing the top of her head.

"You want to know what else I remember about our tree?" Mark asked as [Name] leaned her head against his shoulder. "What?" He gave her a gentle squeeze and chuckled. "When we got 'married' under it" [Name] felt her face heat up. "Oh my gosh, yeah, it's seems embarrassing now that I think about it" She giggled. "I dunno, it really didn't seem all that bad of an idea" He looked down at her red face and cupped her chin gently, his thumb running back and forth over her chin. "Give it time..we'll see what happens then" He leaned in, kissing those lips he had been wanting to come in contact with for months.

~Three Years Later~

It was late at night when Mark came home from his night out with a few friends, he liked a good night out once in awhile. Removing his shoes he placed his keys on the coffee table and began making his way upstairs and to his room. Running a hand through his hair he walked in and began removing clothes, pulling on a pair of PJ pants he crawled into his bed and covered up, his arms soon pulled the sleeping body of his wife closer, she wiggled a little before relaxing into his chest. "Mark?" She asked groggily. "I'm home babe, go back to sleep" He gently slid his fingers under her shirt and rubbed her lower back. Mark closed his eyes and sighed softly, ever since the two had married Mark had never been more happy in his life, his fans were still processing the fact that Mark was even married, giving him a good laugh for awhile. He had been glad that his fans understood his few absents of videos, he was able to do a few when he had free time from planning the wedding to not making any at all when they left for their honeymoon.

His fans had respected [Name] from when she was just his girlfriend to his fiancée to finally his wife, one of the many reasons he loved them all so much. He didn't expect everything to be a-okay, they did have their arguments here and there, it would later be fixed with apologies and a nice movie cuddled up on the couch, sadly at times they had fights much worse and would cause both spouses to say things they didn't mean resulting in a few hours of silence between the two but soon apologize and would just sit on the couch together in silence with Mark holding her.

Mark was almost asleep, he had removed his glasses and pulled [Name] closer and pulled the blanket up more, his nose nuzzled into her hair falling asleep to the scent of her favorite shampoo.

~Next Day~

[Name] had woken up before Mark and was able to slide out from under his arm and quickly made her way into the bathroom, throwing up what little she still had in her stomach. "Babe, you okay?" She jumped slightly and cleaned off her mouth and flushed the toilet, she grabbed her tooth brush. "Yeah, I'm fine" She began brushing her teeth and Mark walked in. "You sure, this is like the forth time you have thrown up in the past two weeks, you sick?" He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I have a doctors appointment later on today, I'm sure it's just a bug going around" She finished and rinsed her mouth out, she went slightly rigid when Mark's hands slid from her sides to her stomach. "You want me to come with?" "No, you stayed out late, you can stay and should probably stay in bed a little longer I'll make breakfast and clean up the place before I leave" She turned around and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

It was around three hours later when [Name] was done, she had to take breaks a few times, looking to her phone and checking the time she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. Making her way out she walked over and slid her shoes on, grabbing her keys she made her way out nervous about this visit.

 **~** Mark~

Mark had woken up an hour after [Name] had left and was currently in the shower trying to wake up, he had been worrying about [Name] the past couple of days and hoped she didn't have anything serious. Stepping out from the shower Mark wrapped a towel around his waist and into his room pulling out clothes and pulling them on as he went along. He walked out and into his recording room, he along with Bob and Wade planed on playing Gmod together just for the fun of it. He looked to his phone and texted [Name] that he might not answer his phone while playing, gave her an I love you and told her to be careful when on her way home. Setting it aside he sighed and sat back, he hoped she was fine.

~[Name]~

[Name] sat in the car, leaning her head on the window of the car, hand on her stomach. "I knew it..." She sighed and smiled softly looking down at her stomach. "Well then..looks like Mark is in for a surprise, huh?" She started the car and began making her way home when an idea popped into her head. "Maybe if I let him know in a different kind of way..he'll take it easier" She hoped this would work.

~Home~

Once [Name] had gotten home she walked into the kitchen and began making herself something to eat, her concoction could make even the strongest of stomachs quiver. Sitting on the counter she continued to eat thinking about how she was going to go about the situation with Mark still here. "Hey babe" Mark smiled and walked over giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead as she finished eating. "Hey" She smiled back. "Oh, I have to stop by the game shop and if you want I can make a stop at the store" She smiled and nodded. "Please, we need more chocolate and pickles oh and nacho cheese" Mark chuckled and kissed her softly. "I'll be back in a few, I love you [Name] Fischbach" She felt her face heat up. "I love you more Mark" She kissed his cheek and he gave her one last kiss before walking off and out the door. "Kay then" She slid from the counter and set her plan in motion.

~Mark~

Once Mark had everything pilled into the cart he noticed some of the things [Name] had been wanting lately she rarely ever ate in the first place, he didn't really think much of it and just assumed she wanted to try new things but at times he would notice weird food combinations she had been eating. Walking up to the register he began placing things on the conveyer belt, he noticed the casher was the same older gentlemen from the last few times Mark came to the store for [Name]. "Fancy seeing you here again" The casher, Kenneth, chuckled. Mark grinned. "Yeah, small world, huh?" He pulled out his wallet. "Your wife pregnant, if you don't mind me asking" Kenneth noticed Mark's confused face. "No, not that I know of, if she was she would have told me" Kenneth nodded. "Just making small talk, remember when me and the misses had or daughter, Lily would eat things that she never did before or mixed the weirdest combinations" Mark had paid and began making his way out before telling Kenneth a good evening, Mark's brain was now on overdrive. **  
**

Mark had made it home and began unloading the bags from the car, noticing [Name] was no where to be seen. He had began putting things away and snacked on a few things before making his way upstairs to check on [Name]. "[Name]?" He walked into their shared room and smiled seeing her sleeping on his side of the bed. He made his way over and gently gave her a kiss on the forehead, making his way out he made his way to his recording room and walked inside but paused seeing something sitting infront of his computer monitors.

He walked over and noticed it was two Yoshis, one red and the other [Fav. Color], the [Fav. Color] Yoshi was holding a egg. Confused Mark moved them aside, his eyes locking onto a folded piece of paper with his name written in [Name]'s neat handwriting.

Opening up the small note not much was really written, but what WAS written is what caused a huge reaction.

_**You are my player one.** _

_**I am your player two.** _

_**So when I pressed START to join, I never regreated my long journey I had begun with you.** _

_**But although this adventure has been fun with just you and me.** _

_**I think it's time we added a controller, because now we have a player three.** _

Mark had looked from the little note to the little plushes a few times before his eyes landed on the egg, realization finally set in and he felt his eyes water. Walking from the room he made his way to the bedroom and quickly over to [Name], giving her shoulder a gentle shake before turning on a side lamp.

"Babe, wake up for me" [Name] mumbled slightly and slowly opend her eyes, blinking as the lamp slightly blinded her sight. "Yeah, what's up hun?" She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, Mark held up the paper. "[Name], is this paper implying what I think it is?" He watched [Name]'s eyes land on the note till her [Eye Coloer] met his brown, her only reply was a soft nod.

Mark could feel his eyes sting with tears, a wide smile graced his face. "Oh babe.." He sat beside her and pulled her into a gentle yet loving hug. "This is amazing..I'm gunna be a dad" He chuckled, his voice cracked slightly. "I'm glad you are happy about this Mark, I didn't know how to tell you when I got back from my appointment" He laughed. "I loved it, very creative" He kissed her gently. "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad, thank you [Name]" He pepperd her face with gentle kisses making her giggle. "I love you so much" He pulled her on top of his lap and gently rubbed her belly.

**"I hope you know if it's a boy we are naming him Tim"**

**[Name] only giggled and nodded her head before kissing Mark gently on the lips.**


End file.
